Accuracy
Accuracy, usually abbreviated as ACC and also known as Hit, Hit Rate or Precision, is a recurring stat in the Final Fantasy series. Having a higher Accuracy can increase the likelihood that the player's attack will connect. Accuracy is generally compared against Evasion and Luck to determine hits and misses. Unlike physical attacks, magic spells usually have a set Hit Rate, except in Final Fantasy XI that uses a Magic Accuracy concept. Spells, like Blind, can significantly lower Accuracy. Other effects, like Bard's Madrigal songs can increase Accuracy. Equipment can do the same. The maximum value for Accuracy is 255%. At this value, the attack will never miss, but weapons with such high Accuracy are often rare. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Accuracy raises each time a character gains a level and maxes out at 99. Formula for Hit%: *For Warrior/Knight/Monk/Master: : Hit%=(Initial Value At LV 1)+(3x(LV-1) *For Thief/Ninja/Red Mage/Red Wizard: : Hit%=(Initial Value At LV 1)+(2x(LV-1) :For White Mage/White Wizard/Black Mage/Black Wizard: : Hit%=(Initial Value At LV 1)+(LV-1) Final Fantasy II In ''Final Fantasy II, Accuracy is determined by the equipped in the "Master Hand", and the weapon Skill level. For example, Leila is left-handed, then, the skill level of the type of weapon equipped in the left hand will be determined the accuracy. If Leila skill sword level is 9, and, axes level is 7, to equip two swords, the minimum accuracy is 9%, then, to equip two axes, the minimum accuracy is 7%. If Leila equips a sword in her left hand and an axe in her right, the minimum precision is 9%, then, if you equip an axe in her left hand and a sword in her right hand, its accuracy minimum will be 7%. ''Final Fantasy III In ''Final Fantasy III, Accuracy rises every four levels a character goes up it maxes out at 99. Agility is also related to Accuracy in some way. : Attack Multiplier=(Agility/16)+(Level/16)+1 : Hit%=(Weapon Hit%)+(Agility/4)+(Skill/4) Agility also affects defense: *(With Shield) : Defense Multiplier=((Agility/16)+(Level/16)+1)*(Number Of Shields Equipped) *(Without Shield) : Defense Multiplier=(Agility/32)+(Level/32) And Evasion: : Evade%=(Sum Of All Worn Armour Evade%)+(Agility/4) And Magic Defense: : Magic Defense Multiplier=(Agility/32)+(Intellect/32)+(Spirit/32) *Note: Agility does not affect the Steal rate. ''Final Fantasy IV Accuracy (Called Speed) is gained each time a character levels up, it maxes at 99%. Formula for Accuracy: : ( 50 + Lv/4 + WpAcc ) Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Accuracy returns in the sequel to ''Final Fantasy IV, and works the same way as it did in that game. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Accuracy is calculated the same way as has its predecessors, meaning that accuracy is determined by the weapon the character has equipped. Final Fantasy V Each job changes the modifications of the stats, so Accuracy never grows it is only modified. Accuracy affects Hit% which must be greater than the enemies Evade% to land an attack. Final Fantasy VI Due to the Evade Bug in the versions prior to the ''Advance port were glitched what it comes to the characters' hit rate, such as preventing status effects from actually lowering the afflicted character's hit rate. For normal attacks, if the target has Sleep, Petrify, Stop, or Freeze status, then the attack will always hits the target. If the attack is physical and hits the back of the target, then it will never miss. If a physical attack hits a target that has the Image status, then the attack will miss, and there is a 1 in 4 chance of removing the Image status. If a magical attack hits a target that has the Invisible status, the attack will always hit. ''Final Fantasy VII Formula for Hit%: : Hit\% = (Dexterity / 4 + Attack\%) + Attacker's Defense\% - Target's Defense\% Formula for Hit% if the player is under Fury: : Hit\% = Hit\% - * 3 / 10 The characters' accuracy is determined by their equipped weapon. There are four weapons in the game with perfect (255) accuracy: Tifa's God's Hand, Vincent's Long Barrel R and Sniper CR, and Sephiroth's Masamune (which also has perfect critical hit chance). Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII Squall and Seifer have natural 255% accuracy due to equipping gunblades, which means they will never miss. Selphie's ultimate weapon, the Strange Vision, also has natural 255% hit rate. Other characters can junction Guardian Forces that have the Hit-J junction ability to junction spells to their Hit to improve their accuracy. Final Fantasy IX If the attacker has Accuracy+, their attacks never miss. Otherwise, a physical attack's accuracy is 100% - the target's Evade, but the 100% can be halved to 50% - Evade, 25% - Evade, or even 12.5% - Evade by the attacker's statuses Confuse and Darkness, or if the defender's status is Defend. It is dropped to 0% if the target has Vanished. If a party member has Distract equipped enemies' physical attack accuracy against then is halved. Final Fantasy X Accuracy is one of the stats that govern the chances of successfully land a physical attack on the opponent, the other stats being the target's Evasion stat and both units' Luck stat. For player characters, the following intermediary equation is used to determine the integer AcNum: : AcNum=(AttackerAccuracy*0.4-TargetEvasion)+9 AcNum is then converted into Accuracy%, the chance of the attack hitting before Luck is taken into account, using the following table: If the character is afflicted with Darkness, Accuracy% is always 10, regardless of AcNum. If the target's Evasion is 111 or higher, Accuracy% will never be higher than 25 regardless of the attacker's Accuracy. For enemies, Accuracy% is calculated using the following formula: : Accuracy% =SkillAccuracy-TargetEvasion Where SkillAccuracy is an integer tied to the enemy ability used. Finally, for both characters and enemies, Hit%, the actual chance of the attack being successful expressed as a percentage, is calculated as follows: : Hit% =Accuracy%+AttackerLuck-TargetLuck On the Sphere Grid, The player can activate Accuracy nodes by spending Speed Spheres, and create new Accuracy nodes by using Accuracy Spheres. Speed Spheres are a common drop from many enemies, while Accuracy Spheres can be obtained by defeating Hornet. An Accuracy stat of 255 does not guarantee connection to all targets. Final Fantasy X-2 Accuracy is a percentage value of a character's hit rate. The color for Accuracy gauge in menu is red. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Hit % of normal attacks are usually determined only by the target's evasion, however there are a few exceptions which are only calculated if the normal evasion routine would have resulted in a hit. *Any character under Blind has a 50% chance of missing. *During inclement weather (wind, rain, etc.), Bows have a 20% chance of missing, and Crossbows a 50% chance. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII Generally, all physical attacks hit the enemy due to most character have weapons which are ranged by default or can transform into a ranged weapon. When a Note reading "''Frequently evades attacks" unlocks for a specific enemy type, Commandos and Ravagers will most likely use magic spells to hit the enemy. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss's weapons are designed for both, melee and ranged attacks. Serah's bowsword changes into bow mode and Noel's dual swords changes into a javelin when either of characters is to attack a distant character, like the Paradox Alpha. If Paradigm Pack ally is a Commando monster is to attack a ranged target, it will use Ruin as most of them are grounded types, same goes to Ravagers and Saboteurs who will prioritize magic spells for ranged targets. Final Fantasy XIV Accuracy is a secondary stat that reduces the chance of spell or weaponskill missing its target. Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The higher the number, the more chances on landing a hit on the enemy. Final Fantasy Legend III The Hit stat affects the precision of weapons, Talent, and Magic. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers '''Range', represented by the wind element, is one of Layle's five stats, which, like the other four, can be increased by equipping accessories. The Range stat determines the distance from which Layle can lock-on to a target. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Physical attacks have a chance to miss against some monsters (particularly Cactuars). Some abilities, such as the Ranger's Precise Shot ability and the Final Heaven, Midareiyuki and Phantom Rush F-Abilities are guaranteed to hit. Bravely Default'' Category:Stats